Mechatrix
The Mechatrix 'or '''The Mecha Matrix '''is a watch-like device that can transform the user into multiple alien forms from across the universe. It's current user is Chad. How it works The Mechatrix works by pressing the symbol, then a silhouette appears, and the core pops up. To transform, the user must push down the core, in order to choose another alien, the user must turn the dial around in order to find the most suitable alien. The transformation works by altering the user's DNA, appearance and personality, it can also charge up aliens that absorb energy, so that when transforming, the alien would already have an amount of energy to use. The Mechatrix transforms the user into the prime example of the species, meaning the strongest, smartest, fastest and healthiest member of that species. The Mechatrix can also supply many aliens with mechanical tools, such as a Prypiatosian-B's exo-suit, or a Polymorph's Anti-Gravity Projector. Functions * The Mechatrix can transform the user into any alien life form chosen. * The Mechatrix can be controlled via voice command. * The Mechatrix has a master control. * The Mechatrix has over 1,750,698 alien DNA stored in it's digital memory base. * The Mechatrix stores it's DNA samples in a digital memory base and has an infinite amount of space. * The Mechatrix has a life form lock mode, which locks the user in a certain alien until disabled by voice command. * The Mechatrix has a randomiser mode, in which the user turns into a randomly selected alien every 10 minutes or so. * The Mechatrix is able to scan alien DNA from afar. * The Mechatrix is able to fix and adjust unnatrual DNA. * The Mechatrix can unleash energy pulses, however, it does take away at the Mechatrix's energy. * The Mechatrix is able to fire white laser beams, however, similar to the pulses, it uses the Mechatrix's energy, albeit much slower. * The Mechatrix is equipped with a universal translator. Modes Mechatrix.png|Normal Mechatrix Mechatrix hacked.png|Hacked Mechatrix Mechatrix scan mode.png|Mechatrix when scanning an alien Mechatrix message recieved.png|Mechatrix when a message has been recieved Mechatrix message sent.png|Mechatrix after sending a message Mechatrix teleport.png|Mechatrix when teleporting the user Mechatrix Deactivated.png|Mechatrix once deactivated *'Normal Mode: The Mechatrix is working fine and nothing is wrong. *'Hacked Mode:' Once the Mechatrix is hacked, it will glow red and warn the user. *'Scan Mode:' The Mechatrix starts to glow yellow and will scan the unidentified alien's DNA from afar. *'Messages Recieved & Sent:' After receiving a message, the Mechatrix will glow green and the message will play. While in a conversation or while sending a message, the Mechatrix will glow bright green until the message is sent. *'Teleport Mode:' When wanting to teleport the user and anything that is attached to him (People, Items, Vehicles, etc...), the Mechatrix will glow a shade of light blue, and teleport the user. *'Deactivated Mode:' After being deactivated, the Mechatrix will cease to glow, and detach from the user's wrist, all functions are disabled in this mode. Alien DNA More to come Trivia * The Mechatrix also has DNA of aliens from other franchises, such as Saiyans and Kryptonians, however, they are locked for the time being. * Most of the aliens in the Mechatrix are locked. * The Mechatrix' name comes from MechaZero's first name, 'Mecha'. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Devices Category:Weapons Category:Aliens Category:Technology Category:Chad X